Arthur Fermi
Arthur Fermi (June 15 2006) Unable to say who I was I immediately thought that it would be best to ask someone else, and I did. I asked Kai Eldrich, my business partner, my muse, and most importantly, my dear friend. What she wrote surprised me, so with out further ado, Who is Arthur Fermi according to Kai Eldrich. Who is Arthur Fermi? He's a bit like Winston Churchill's famous quote about Russia. "I cannot forecast to you the action of Russia. It is a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma; but perhaps there is a key..." Arthur is an innovative visionary that wants to have a successful Second Life. He works very hard to push himself and business into new levels of excellence. Art is a fair, level headed business owner who listens carefully and thoughtfully moves forward in all dealings with careful determination. He wants to make a lot of Lindens but not at the cost of his virtual soul so to speak. He has a humanitarian heart, helping others is a great pleasure and a big part of how he measures his success. Arthur Fermi is also spontaneous at times, good humored and a lot of fun to spend time with. He's confident, a little arrogant but at the same time humble and once in awhile unsure of himself. He'll help a person with a warm heart and genuine smile. Griefers and back stabbers even get a friendly warning; until they cross the line then he'll cheerfully set them on fire before banning them, or quietly get his revenge with a sly grin and a twinkle in his eye. Who is Arthur Fermi? He's a complex man who lives his Second Life simply and straight forward with an honest frankness, a good natured friendliness and always a surprise or two up his sleeve. - Kai Eldrich It is really kind of hard to follow an introduction like that, so I'm not going to try, other than to say that I build, script and teach. Fermi Sandbox is my sanctuary in SL and from RL, the place that I'm happiest. Why do we run a sandbox? Good question, one I have asked myself repeatedly. I usually answer stupidity, not the gross stupidity like invading a country under the pretense of WMD, more like the stupidity you get when George W. Bush tries to make a sentence. But that isn’t correct, and while I can’t speak for directly for Kai, I know she feels largely the same. In the beginning I needed a place to build, and I figured sharing is good; I’m only using it a few hours a day. Over time, it became a way to make some money, never a lot, but always enough. When the changed happened at Saint Norton and Kai and I knew we had to move, we almost ended Fermi Sandbox. It was another change, loss of traffic, loss of money, tons of work, we talked a lot about just ending it, calling it good, and enjoy all of the freedom closing it would give us. But as we talked we reached that, “What are we talking about” moment, we realized that we didn’t care about the work, about the money, we just wanted to have the nicest sandbox around, and we wanted to help people. We are getting there, we are no longer helping only in a one on one setting, and with Fermi University we have had classes of 10 and 15, and generally have classes every day. To finally answer the question we do it because it is our passion, our passion to help, teach, for Second Life, we do it for our friends, and our friends we don’t know yet and we are grateful that we get to do it. Fermi Sandbox Fermi University Arthur Fermi's Blog at Your2ndPlace.com Category:Bloggers Category:Class of 2006 Category:People